If I Died Today, Would You Still Love Me Tomorow?
by Da Baddest King
Summary: We were best frineds, why did it had to end like this? I never thought this would happen, develop feelings for this person....now he's gone...Ino/Naruto....


**My new story of Naruto/Ino, heres chapter one I put alot of effort into it sooo, hope ya'll enjoy....**

_"Morning already?" _the blond wondered as his blue orbs called eyes opened gently to the light of the sun from his window. The teen gently sat up and stretched his arms and legs before getting off his bed which was a mess.

He proceeded to the bathroom with no expression on his face, "hmm" he sign as he walked into the bathroom. The blond brushed his teeth slowly then began to get undress.

The blond teens pants dropped to the floor next came his boxers, they were orange with a black dots on them, his blond friend had picked them for him when they were shopping, his shirt went over his head leaving him naked in the bathroom.

Naruto grabbed his soft member and aimed for the toilet water, he released his yellowish liquid into the clear, cleaned water. When he was done he shook it a bit making sure it was all out, then turned the hot water on in the shower, he quickly jumped in it.

The water hit his perfect chiseled body. Naruto grabbed the soap that was near the floor of the shower and began rubbing it all around his body, touching his hard abs, feeling his chest and soft neck he had. He put the soap down and began massaging his body with his hands, cleaning himself. His fingers made him relax and as he reached his groin, he scrubbed in between his soft member and his hanging sack, Naruto grabbed his testicles and scrubbed them with a scrubber he had picked up before.

He washed his hands with the soap on his chest and began scrubbing his hair, pulling on it causing a little bit of pain. His hair drooped down his face covering his perfect blue eyes.

Naruto turned the hot water off and opened the glass door separating him from leaving the shower. The teen grabbed the nearest towel and dried off every part of his body that was wet and then wrapped it around his waist.

With still no expression on the blond teens face he opened the door of his bathroom and went to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day_ "Like it mattered" _He thought.

Predictable Naruto picked out his orange jump suit and some black boxers also a white T-shirt to go underneath.

The shirt went over his head as it dropped covering his chiseled chest and waist. His hands grabbed the boxers and slid one leg in them at a time, when they reached his waist, he adjusted them making them fit right.

His orange jumpsuit was the last he put on before he put on some orange and white sneakers and white socks to go with his outfit.

Naruto grabbed a gym bag and putt his gym clothes in it, it contained socks,a towel, a T-shirt, one boxer,sandals, a blue head band, and oil.

Today was Naruto's day off, he had no mission to do, nothing on his schedule so he decided to go to the towns gym to work out, he knew his body was perfect but why not?

He headed out his room and went to the kitchen, he opened his fridge and took out some orange juice and a cup out the cabinets,_"rrrrrrroarrrrr"_his stomach rumbling but he knew if he ate anything, it would all come out at the gym.

The orange juice was poured into the cup and he grabbed the cup and sipped it down in under five seconds.

Soon the blond teen was out the door and on his way to the gym.

His walk was quite and slow as he looked down each step he made, not caring what would be in front of his way.

"Hey Naru-kun" someone called out when they saw him walk by.

He tried to pretend he didn't here it but the person ran up to him.

"Hey, I was calling you Naruto" his pink haired friend said as she stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't here you" the blond lied still looking down.

"So where you going?" she asked looking at his face.

"Uh, just walking around" he said, he didn't want to let her know where he was going.

"Oh, Can I walk with you?" she asked grabbing his arm.

"No, sorry but I want to walk alone" he said, getting kind of annoyed by her.

"Oh well.."

Naruto didn't let her finish her words as he walked off, away from her.

"See ya later..." she mumbled and did not get a response.

_"Whats wrong with him? Did I say something wrong? _she wondered.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, he had reached his destination.

Naruto walked in the gym called "BUILD" he went in and saw so many people working out, males and females were sweating for their body.

He went to the back of the gym, their was a locker room to change, he unzipped his jacket and was left in the White T-shirt and his pants. The blond teen put his jacket in his bag and put the bag on a bench near the exit.

Then he left the locker room and went to bench press.

100 pounds was easy for him, he added some more to make it a bit difficult for him, it now weight 550 pounds.

Naruto layed under it and grabbed good grip of the bar and pressed up.

_"1" _he counted in his head as he bought it back down above his face.

_"2"_ he counted again and he started picking up pace.

A half hour later he was done with it, he got off it and went to the punching bag.

Naruto made tight fist then punched the bag in front of him, he punched right,left, right, he was a beast when it came to punching things full streangth.

He got tired as he punched the punching bag and decided it was time to take a dip in the pool.

That led him to go back to the locker room and put on his speedo.

The locker was empty _"Thanks god"_said under his breath, he didn't like it when other guys were in their when he was changing, he always thought all of their eyes were on him.

Naruto quickly got his shirt off then came his pants.

He took his speedo out and made sure no one was around to see him get naked. His sneakers came off then he took his boxers and slid them down to his feet fast. Naruto put his speedo on quick and took his sandal's out and put them on his feet.

The last thing he took out before he put everything he took off into his bag, was his white towel, he wrapped the towel around his waist and zipped the bag up.

The pool was next to the locker room so that was good for him, he approached the water and saw that he was the only one there witch wasn't a problem for him.

Naruto took the towel off and put it on a chair that was near him.

He got closer and closer to the pool and saw his reflection in it before he made a huge splash, he dived in.

Naruto moved slowly underwater and he felt shivers go up his spine as he felt the coldness of the water hit his body, _"Dam Its cold" _he swam around, going to the bottom, he then went back up for air.

His hair was covering his eyes but not for long as he wiped it out his eyes. The teen became used to the cold then swam back and forth to each side of the pool.

After a half hour of doing this he became very tired and just decided to float next to the ledge where someone scared him.

"Hey Naru-kun" a females voice said behind him.

"Ah!" he jumped to turn around to see a beauty standing over him wearing a purple swimsuit. He stared at her for a moment taking in what he was looking at, the girls swim suit was a two peace, her breast looker very perky almost begging to get out the bra, her stomach was in good shape, perfect curves and her legs were so smooth looking it was almost impossible to look away.

"Hey Ino-chan" naruto said calming down.

"I didn't know you came here" he said, but then again where would she get that body from if she didn't work out?

"Yea I been here for about a hour, how you think I get this perfect body your looking at?" she said rubbing her stomach.

"You mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Jump in" he said bringing the first smile of his day to his face.

Ino did as he said, she dived in.

Naruto covered his face as the water splashed.

"Good dive" he said.

"Thanks, how long you been here for Naru-kun?" she asked wiping her long blond locks from her face.

"About two hours" he guessed.

"Dam, you like to work out"

"Yup, how you think I got this body?" he used her joke and she giggled a little.

"Hey Naruto, you think you can do me a favor?" she asked putting on the cutest face he had ever seined.

Ino and Naruto had been really close friends so they would do things for each other.

"Yea what is it?" he looked at her.

"Can you massage my back?" she asked pointing to her upper back.

"Um sure Ino-chan" she started swimming to him.

She turned around and her back faced him "Massage here please" she pointed to the spot.

Naruto grabbed his hands and looked at her nice looking back. He placed them on her back and she pulled her hair around her neck and closed her eyes and let her hands loosely in the water.

He rubbed her neck slowly feeling her smooth skin against his hands, "Lower" she said.

He did as he was told, he want lower and like the feeling of her skin.

"Is this OK?" he asked.

"Yea, perfect" she said enjoying the feelings of his hands.

Naruto began to rub lower making his hands in to fist and rubbing them in circular motions around her back.

"Mmm, harder Naruto" she moaned causing Naruto Jr to jump.

Again he did what he was told, he went harder and she started breathing a little harder then before, that meant he was doing good.

"Is that better?" the blond asked.

"Yes" she moaned.

She wanted to know where he got these good moves from, they were making her feel so good. Ino then floated a little closer to him causing her ass to touch his bulge sticking out his tight speedo.

"Dam Naruto, where you got these skills from?" she asked moving her neck around.

"I'm just good like that" he told her and both laughed.

"Yea sure" she laughed.

"So what? I'm not doing good?" he told her playing with her head.

"Oh no, your doing fine" she got quite after.

"Hey Naruto?" she said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"You want to get something to eat? Maybe some Ramon?" she asked.

"Oh yea!" he said as he was hungry as a cow, he hadn't ate noting.

"Alright then, lets go get dressed and meet me outside after OK?"

"OK" he stopped massaging and got out the pool using the ledge.

He extended his arm out to help her out.

_"Dam his body is ao fine" _she thought, watching him in his tight speed showing his huge bulge, his nipples were hard and his body was so wet and his hard abs dripped of water.

"Ino?"

"Oh! Sorry" she snapped out of it.

She extended her hand and he pulled her out using his big muscles. "Dam your strong" she said.

The blond boy tighten his muscles and bended them to show off for her.

"Big show off" they laughed.

Naruto was now looking at her wet breast and erected nipples, _either cause of the cold water or that massage_, and wet body,_ she looked good enough to eat._

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Oh sorry dozed off" he snapped out of it.

"Mhm you were looking at this hot body weren't you?" she joked and touched her neck.

He blushed and smiled. "You do have a good body though Ino-chan" he had to admit.

"Thanks Naru-kun, I know I do, you have a good body to" she said and began to walk thords the woman locker room.

He headed thords the men lockers room before he heard...

"Hey Naruto" the blond beauty yelled.

"Yea?" he looked back.

"I owe you for that massage" she said smiling a warm smile to him.

"No prob Ino-chan" he turned back and headed thords the locker rooms.

* * *

**That was my first chapter of the story if anyone has comments to better my writing/story just tell me, and I have a idea for m nxt chp but I wuld also like your ideas to....thnkz alot....R/R plzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
